


Despair in Lobotomy: Side-stories

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Multi, abnormalities, some violence, this work is a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: This is a fic inspired by Bakajuan and his fic Despair in Lobotomy. The chapters aren't canon unless the original author says so.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Despair in Lobotomy: Side-stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaJuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Despair in Lobotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496814) by [BakaJuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan). 



> Salutations human fellows! Today I bring you something new and a bit strange: A small fic inspired by BakaOniisan/BakaJuan fics "Normality in Lobotomy" and its sequel "Despair in Lobotomy", said fics are a crossover between the games Danganronpa and Lobotomy Corporation.
> 
> Loved both the games and fics so I decided to gift Baka this (hope you like the surprise!), that being said, even if this fic is based on the same setting the stories in it aren't canon to the other two fics.
> 
> I'm just trying to add a bit of my imagination to the small universe he created. And of course, go read his stories if you haven't yet, dude is good.
> 
> Sadly it means that if you aren't familiar with one of the two series you won't understand some stuff but that's the thing with crossovers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A new day, a new day in a dark world where the skies were red and hope was a distant memory to most of its inhabitants. A world created by a crazy high-school girl who was too infatuated by despair, something only a mad-man could imagine...

But who cares about that? Not Lobotomy Corp., that's for sure! They had a contract to uphold: bringing everyone the energy they needed in these dire times! So what if most people didn't have a way to receive, much less use, said energy? That wasn't the company's problem.

Besides, Lobotomy Corp. was probably the only institution that could produce energy regularly in this despair-filled world, for they didn't use things like sunlight, wind, or hydropower, which were now wild or contaminated by pollution, while the rest were actively sabotaged by deranged followers of the Despair Queen.

No, Lobotomy Corp.'s energy source was even more clean and safe for the world.

They used monsters.

By strange and not entirely defined methods, the employees of Lobotomy extract pure energy from said monsters. Abnormalities, they called them, things that can't be explained by human logic or modern science.

And luckily for the company, fifteen new employees had been added to the morally lacking family that was Lobotomy Corp. Even if their young ages may raise some doubts, said employees had talents that made up for their lack of experience by a significant margin.

They will face the fear, make the future.

_**/-/** _

"This place sucks!"

It wasn't strange for some workers to lose morale after long periods of work, and if you add that said work consists of interacting with abominations that could destroy a person's body and mind without much effort, said loss was enhanced even more.

And in Yasuhiro Hagakure's case, it was even worse. The Ultimate Clairvoyant has always been knowledgeable about the paranormal, even if he hated the occult with passion, being an avid collector of OOParts to boot. Imagine his joy once he learned that he was right about most of his crazy theories and rumors. It was short-lived, for he was trapped in an underground facility with said monsters, a concept that wasn't good for his health.

"I don't care what Makoto says, those things are dangerous and I'm too young to die!" The older of the bunch whined as his spiky head rested on a table in the lobby.

Hiro had managed to escape working with the Abnormalities using several excuses and lies but the rest of the employees were starting to catch on and he was running out of options. A door opened close to where he was sitting, the metallic noise jolting the clairvoyant away from his next scheme to see two familiar figures.

One had fiery red hair and a messy goatee to match; the other was bigger and had brown hair styled in a very unique pompadour. Both of them clad in the black uniform with a red tie that the company gifted them the first day they came here.

"Ugh, I think my ribs are bruised." Leon softly whined while softly rubbing his side, his clothes were a bit dirty and wrinkled as if he had been rolling on the floor.

"You were with that doll girl. Laetitia, or something? What? Does she play too rough?" Smugness was oozing from Mondo's smirk. The buff biker's clothes were in much better shape than Leon's.

"Back off man! That doll has quite the throw!" Big praise coming from the baseball player, no one would have guessed they were playing ball. "Not all of us can mess around with puppies all day."

That made the tough guy flinch and bring a hand to rub the back of his head. "I wasn't messing around, it was a very important job..."

"Whatever... Hey Hiro, still suffering that stomach ache?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah! It hurts a lot dude like, my belly is about to burst! Ouch!"

Hiro was going hard on the whole pain act but by the way, Leon and Mondo were looking at each other with tired eyes; they weren't buying what he was selling. The door opened again and this time an adult came into the lobby, it was a tall man with long dark brown hair and hollow cheeks, no doubt thanks to working for so long in this small patch of hell. His name was Conor McIlton and his small dark green eyes scrutinized the three boys before giving them a soft smile.

"Perfect timing, we just got a new Abnormality and it needs someone to work with it."

"A-another one? Ow ow! S-sorry dude, I mean, Sir but I'm not feeling so hot today either..."

Another bald-faced lie that made the eyes of the veteran roll, although the other two boys didn't seem too eager to volunteer themselves.

"There is no need to be anxious, the newcomer is just a ZAYIN nothing dangerous." Conor did his best to encourage them but everyone there knew that even the weakest of Abnormalities could be deadly if handled poorly. More tense silence and unsure looks between the boys followed the veteran's words until Mondo gathered the courage to talk.

"At least tell us something about it, don't let us go blind."

"Say it's not more spiders..." The red-head shuddered as memories of a certain Spider Bud resurged to the front of his mind.

"Nothing like that." Conor had sympathy for the wannabe musician but couldn't help find his small trauma amusing. The brunette retrieved a tablet from the folds of his suit, turning it on before reading the information out loud. "Its name is 'The Visitant of The Stars' a humanoid Abnormality of extraterrestrial origin."

"Fucking aliens?"

Conor ignored Mondo's outburst and kept reading, this wasn't the first Abnormality with such origin anyway. "It has a frail body but possesses faint psychic abilities that make up for its lack of physical prowess. Its appearance and behavior are similar to what people thought of aliens decades ago, abducting livestock and such." A small smile appeared on the man's face. "Even nabbing some burgers that had such meat on a few occasions. That's just stu-"

"I'll go."

Three sets of eyes landed on the person who uttered those words, they recognized the voice but the tone of it was serious and heavy. But more surprising was the fact that they came from the clairvoyant in the room.

"Yasuhiro? Didn't you have a stomach ache?" A fake one no doubt, still, it made the older man have a bad feeling about the sudden change of disposition.

"It's fine now, I'm going."

People who knew the man described him as easy going to a fault and a dim-wit coward. None of his friends could see any of said qualities on him now, instead, he looked like a man on a mission. Determination burning in his eyes.

The Clairvoyant stood in front of the containment chamber while a security camera kept him in its sights. Finally, the heavy metal door opened to reveal the strange creature resting inside.

Behind a caution line painted on the floor stood a thin humanoid being not taller than him, its limbs were thin as dry branches, the color of its skin was grey and there wasn't a single hair on its body, and big black eyes rested on a face that lacked most other features. All in all, the thing looked like the most generic alien one could think of. Whoever thought of this design was quite uninspired.

The Abnormality raised his head and his eyes faintly glowed, Hiro could hear a deep rumbling voice inside his head. "You think you have won? That these mere walls can hold me? If so, your whole race is nothing more than a bunch of overdeveloped monkeys. I and my kin have advanced beyond what your feebles mind can comprehend. Our technology can turn empires into mere dust before making them rise again just for our amusement. And once my brothers and sisters learn of my imprisonment they will come to slave your whole, pathetic, filthy - _ **POW**_ \- Ouch, you bitch!"

The mental voice of the Visitant lost its ominous tone in exchange for one of surprise. All its technology and power couldn't stop Hiro from crossing the security line and punch the being right in its squishy head.

The human stared down at the creature with pure rage, a rage that stemmed from a traumatic event in the man's life. He pointed and screamed, "That's for my hamburger!"

"... what?" Is the only word the highly intelligent being could think of before getting shocked once more. One of its eyes began to swell and shut close. "Grrr, stop this assault!"

The scream echoed against the inside of Hiro's thick skull, causing a strong headache and if he would have bothered to remember the short course training his whole class received from Hod, he could deduce the Abnormality was attacking with what is called White Damage, or mental damage. But he is an idiot so he doesn't remember any of that.

Still, he doesn't give up for there are many other burgers that need avenging. The finger on his left hand tightened around the alien's thin neck, it didn't have a mouth nor a nose so choking him would probably be ineffective. Fine by him, the clairvoyant just wanted to make sure it couldn't run away while his right hand formed a fist. Knuckles met face. Once, twice, thrice...

In normal circumstances, an Abnormality was able to kill an unprotected human with little to no effort. Hence why the employees that worked with them wore special armor and weapons called E.G.O. that the company creates based on the information extracted from Abnormalities. And yet, here was Hiro beating the shit out of one with his bare fists. Granted, it was a very weak one but still, Gebura would have loved to see such a scene.

So fixated he was on his violent task that Hiro didn't hear the door opening and the hurried steps closing on him. A hand clutched the back of his jacket and pulled him out of the chamber. The Visitant fell on the floor and pitifully laid there, twitching a bit. Abnormalities weren't easy to kill and even when they did it was never permanent, so it wasn't something to worry about much.

"Get a hold of yourself kid!" Conor said with anger in his voice before turning Hiro around and slapping him out of the punching fury possessing him. "You know how dangerous was that? You could have died in there!" The veteran was understandably pissed with him, he didn't get paid enough for this kind of shit. Did the company still pay him with all the apocalypse thing going on? He had to check.

That's when the clairvoyant felt something wet and warm running down his lips, he put two fingers against them. His nose was bleeding quite a lot and he didn't even notice. It must've been the attack of the Visitant. The realization of his mortality made Hiro go back to his old cowardly self. "O-oh c-crap! You are right, what was I thinking? And why did no one stop me? Not cool man! Not cool!"

In Conor's case, the anger faded to let way to a wave of pure exhaustion that washed all over his body. He sighed and rubbed his green eyes. "The manager isn't happy with you, so why don't you just take the rest of the day off? Go have a drink or something..."

The man dragged his feet away from Hiro until the clairvoyant was alone. Now that he had time to calm down, Hiro felt how dry his throat was after the impromptu boxing match against the Visitant. Having a drink sounded pretty good at the moment, a shame that the options of beverage were limited. Only water and coffee was offered in the cafeteria.

"Man, I could go for a beer right now..." Many employees had the same feeling after a long day of work. That's why they requested a vending machine that dispensed beer and other drinks with the excuse of 'improving morale'.

All those requests were shut down by Angela, the assistant, and secretary of the manager. It wasn't a decision that earned the pale woman the love of the workers but no one dared to oppose her. Many found her more frightening than the Abnormalities.

That line of thought created a small spark in the abyss that was the mind of the man with the dreadlocks. There was a vending machine here. Makoto talked about it once and this time Hiro remembered most of the details about it. The Luckster talked about a vending machine, a soda vending machine to be specific, that it wasn't dangerous and something about shrimp. Was that the flavor of the soda? Whatever, a free drink was a free drink!

_**/-/** _

Yasuhiro didn't know what to expect once he entered the containment chamber, maybe the vending machine was made of flesh and sold blood instead of soda. The man gulped and opened his eyes, the machine had a flashy grey color with the brand name _Wèllcheers_ shining with purple letters on the front. A wave of relief crashed at Hiro, it was a normal vending machine!

What wasn't normal was the pair of shrimp-man guards wearing blue overalls and shiny yellow boots that stood at the sides of the soda dispenser, their pincers big and sharp enough to mangle flesh. Two pairs of beady, black eyes locked on the man that just entered the room and silence reigned... until said man shrieked like a banshee before leaping back in horror.

In his mind, the clairvoyant cursed the luckster. _"Safe my ass! There are huge crab people here! I'm done for!"_ The internal rambling and cursing lasted close to half a minute, much more than Hiro was expecting to live. What was taking them so long to kill him?

Finally, curiosity took hold of him and the man opened his eyes again. The two shrimp-man had their pincers wrapped against each other in what looked like an awkward hug. Their shrimp-like faces weren't capable of expression but the way their shells quivered told the story. These creatures weren't very courageous and Hiro's sudden scream was enough to surprise and scare them, maybe they were the clairvoyant's spirit animal?

"Huh? Y-you guys aren't gonna kill me?" The clattering of his teeth made it hard for the question to come out. The two creatures turned their heads to look at each other, then to Hiro and back to each other again. When they shook their heads 'no' the human thanked all the gods he knew. "So... can I get a soda?"

They looked at each other, then at him, then at each other again. Now that he wasn't scared Hiro was starting to be annoyed by their antics. Once the two humanoid shrimp were done with the comedy routine they dropped to one knee at the sides of the vending machine, pincers extended, and waving. The man wasn't impressed by the presentation but walked closer nonetheless.

The vending machine had three flavors to choose from; Cherry, Regular, and Grape. Not being a fan of cherry or grape, his finger landed on the button that said, regular.

One mechanical sound later, the vending machine shook and a shiny can was dispensed. Hiro took it to examine it and couldn't find anything strange about it except for the fact that it was already open. How could that be? The shrimp-men got closer.

That was strange, then again, everything in that place was. Maybe the machine opened the cans itself, what a great service! Not wasting more of his limited brainpower, Hiro took a swing of the drink. The bubbly taste of soda crashed against his tongue and the man felt the small headache at the center of his brain going away. A single sip and his boy was already relaxed.

Too relaxed.

His vision grew cloudy and didn't clear no matter how many times he blinked. His body felt heavy as if it was made of iron and he yawned. The shrimp-men got closer again.

Hiro eventually hit the floor but he barely felt the impact as his senses grew dim. The last thing he caught before slept took him away was the sight of the two inhuman guards waving their arms in some strange dance and the distant sound of waves...

_**/-/** _

The sleepy boy was forced to awake by the relentless rain hitting his face and the way the floor was tilting from side to side. He felt sluggish and had to rub his eyes with the back of his hand to blink, a thing Hiro did several times once he took in his surroundings.

The white metallic walls of the containment room were no more. Instead, there was water everywhere and the man had to grab onto the railing to avoid taking a swim. He was on a ship and by the smell of salt and fish assaulting his nose, it was a fishing boat.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" A coarse voice called and Hiro turned towards the source. Standing on the deck was an old man with so many wrinkles that his face was similar to a road map, half of it was covered with a thick silver beard. The stranger wore blue overalls and a pair of rain boots, and it looked at the unwilling stowaway with a scowl.

"Where am I!? Is this a boat!? Why am I on a boat!? Are you with the crab people!?" The questions kept coming like machine-gun fire but the clairvoyant grasp on the rail was still iron-strong.

The old man gave Hiro a look but his grey eyes twinkled for a second when he saw the Lobotomy Corp. logo of his uniform. He smiled at him, showing an alarming lack of teeth, before speaking. "So ya are fresh meat. Good! The last one became shark bait last week." The fisher laughed as if he hadn't just joked about the death of a person before walking towards Hiro. "Now come help me haul the last catch, and for your own good you better not be seasick. Cause you are gonna be here for a loooong time boyo!"

"What are you talking about? Wait, let me go! I don't like seafood!"

**Omake:**

Laughing wasn't something that was often heard in this place, not the happy kind at least. It wasn't strange for an employee to go mad and enter a laughing fit before doing something horrifying.

That wasn't the case today, as several employees were in one of the security rooms observing the feedback of the cameras. Most of the people were focused on one of the largest screens while the rest were too busy doing their actual work.

Said screen showed a burly teenager with a prominent pompadour, a colorful ball in his hand. One of the many jobs here consisted of playing around with the abnormalities to relieve some of their stress and keep them happy. A simple and easy enough job, on paper at least. One may never know if the abnormalities would prefer to play ball with someone's head after all.

And in such a dangerous and tense situation, Mondo Owada was smiling like a goofball. "Go Ppodae! Catch!" The ball flew through the air for a second before bouncing against the wall. Before it could touch the floor, a small, white pug puppy with big black eyes and a tail curved in caught it between his small jaws. It gnawed on it a few times before running back to the biker, letting it roll to his foot. The tough teen didn't bother with the ball and instead knelt to pet the canine creature with pure glee. "Aren't you the cutest? Yes, you are! Who is the cutest little abomination? You!"

Back in the security room, it was hard for everyone to contain their laughter. Most of the employees here shared Mondo's opinion about the small dog but seeing his tough-guy act crumble like that was pure comedy gold. The only ones not laughing were Conor and a young man with spiky black hair and fiery red eyes.

The veteran looked at the dog with a scowl that did a poor job hiding his true feelings against the mutt. He has seen its true form enough times to be immune to its _puppy eyes,_ but the man knew how dangerous it was to speak against the abnormality in public. Wouldn't be the first time someone was stabbed by one of its more hardcore fans.

"Quite adorable. Won't you agree?" The teen at his side spoke without prompt, his posture straight and disciplined.

Conor didn't agree but restrained his contempt to the best of his capabilities. He did roll his eyes though. "Most people find dogs cute, yes."

Ishimaru didn't turn to look at the man, still smiling as the teen shook his head lightly. "I wasn't talking about the dog."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this strange thing, especially you Baka! I probably will make a few more of these but remember that the veracity of the chapter depends on Baka so they probably won't be canon, and remember to read the two fics recommended at the intro, although if you didn't why are you even reading this?
> 
> Anyway, the abnormalities used in this chapter were:
> 
> \- The Visitant of The Stars: It isn't a true Abnormality in the game but I thought that it would be funny to make Hiro's ridiculous alien story in this. The truth is out there, after all.
> 
> \- Opened Can of Wellchers: It comes in three delicious flavors and it will heal your body, mind, and soul. Just make sure the can is properly closed before drinking it...
> 
> \- Ppodae: This cute little guy won't hurt a fly! Make sure to give it lots of pets and to clean his fur from any human blood that may inexplicably find its way on it.


End file.
